Computer-based question and answer systems have become widely available as use of the Internet with personal computers, mobile handhelds and other devices has become a common in daily lives. The vast amount of information on the Internet, however, may result in difficulties when a user attempts to discover certain information. For example, confusion may result if information is presented in a disorganized manner. As another example, users may become overwhelmed when too much information is presented to them.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.